Ai no kyōfu(AMOR DE TERROR)
by YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI
Summary: LOS EVANS UNA FAMILIA DE ASESINOS QUE TRABAJAN PARA MANTENER A SUS HIJOS, 2 ESPIAS ENCUBIERTOS, 3 AMORES IMPOSIBLES Y UN GRAN SECRETO: MAKA-¿ME AMAS DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE E HECHO?- SOUL-SIEMPRE VOY A AMARTE- SXM, KXC Y B*SXT
1. Chapter 1

Yamitsu-¡holis!-

Yamotso-ejem… one-chan diles…-

Yamitsu-ok, ok yamotso les dire…. Este fic fue creado por yamotso el solito es su primer fic y no sean malos con el (moléstenlo y mucho muajjajaj x3)-

Yamotso-ya lo oyeron de mi "simétrica" hermana es mi primer fic casi que a leer-

*Ai no kyōfu*

(amor de terror)

*sueño*

Una chica de hermosos orbes jade tenía en su mano derecha un cuchillo lleno de espesa sangre y en la izquierda la cabeza de una mujer de cabellos alvinos y a un lado el cuerpo de un hombre de cabellos marrones sin los brazos ni las piernas

¿?-te prometí que siempre te protegería-

¿?-y lo cumpliste-le respondió un joven alvino de hermosos ojos color rojo mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labios….

*fin del sueño*

Soul pov

Me desperté con el mismo pensamiento que tengo cada mañana…¿Quién era esa hermosa chica de perfectos orbes jada quien asesinaba a mis padres?, casi todos los días soñaba lo mismo y aun asi no sabia quien era esa chica

¿?-soul … tu padre y yo saldremos y no sabemos a que hora volver asi que te quedaras con tus hermanos-me dijo mi madre mientras con su mano revolvía mis blancos cabellos

Soul-ok adiós-me despedi de mi madre con mi mano pero ella me abrazo con ternura y me dio un beso en la frente

¿?-te quiero muchísimo hijo-

Soul-igual yo madre..-le dije sin micho animo

¿?-Selena hora de irnos-escuche la voz de mi padre quien llamaba a mi madre, ella solo me volvió a besar la frente, sonrio y se fue junto con mi padre en aquella limousine negra

¿?-hermano…-escuche una suave voz temblorosa atrás de mi

Soul-chrona…¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-

Chrona-escuche el auto de mamá y papá…. Se han ido-susurro tristemente

Soul-pero volverán no se iran para siempre-

Chrona-soul…¿A dónde van todos los días temprano?-

Soul-quiciera saberlo chrona-le dije a mi hermana de 16 años mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

¿?-es bastante obvia la pregunta chrona se van para ya no vernos-respondió una voz seca y fría

Soul-wes no le digas eso a chrona-le dije molesto mientras miraba con odio a mi hermano mayor de 25 años

Wes-te crees el padre aquí soul cuando sabemos que solo eres un niñato de 18 años-

Soul-¡PERO SOY EL MAS REPONSABLE YA QUE TU SOLO ERES UNA TOTAL MIERDA!-

Wes-¡INSINUA LO QUE QUIERAS TOTAL SOLO ERES UN POBRE IDIOTA SIN VIDA SOCIAL-

¿?-wes ya basta deja en paz a soul-escuche la voz de mi hermana de 17 años: tsubaki

Wes-vaya soul llamaste a tu ejercito de hermanas metiches-

Soul-eres de lo peor-

Wes-como sea me voy a casa de ox nos vemos estúpidos niñatos-dijo mi hermano mientras salía de la casa temprano para ver a su nerd amigo

¿?-ne.. chicos-hablo una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules con un traje de sirvienta negro

Tsubaki-¿Qué sucede liz?-le pregunto a una de nuestras sirvientas

Liz-¿ya habéis leído el anuncio de vuestro padre en el periódico?-nos pregunto liz con su acento español el cual solo utilizaba como broma

¿?-ejejejejejej one-chan habla gracioso jejjejejej-rio una chica de cabellos rubios que le llegaba a los hombres, con unos ojos azules y las mejillas con un gran sonrojo y llevaba puesto el mismo maid que liz

Liz-sus padres pusieron un anuncio en el periódico buscando nuevo personal para la casa-

Soul-m.. no me sorprende con el trato que les da wes-les dije a las sirvientas mientras me cruzaba de brazos

Chrona-por suerte siempre estamos aquí para defenderlas chicas-les dijo chrona sonriendo

Liz-ustedes an sido muy buenos con patty y conmigo y la familia Evans ha sido como nuestra familia desde siempre-

Patty-kyajajajaj familia, familia kyajajajajaj-

Tsubaki-ya vieron esos ladrones atacaron de nuevo-dijo tsubaki mostrándonos en artículo de la noticia el cual mencionaba al polémico dúo de asesinos llamados: la pareja demoniaca, eran 2 sujetos que mataban a la gente y saqueaban sus pertenencias eran un hombre y una mujer ambos rubios y de ojos azules

Liz-m… ellos jamás aprenden ojala los encuentren pronto y los encarcelen por mierdas-dijo liz mientras se limaba una uña

Despues de la media noche mis padres habían llegado y wes los interrogaba en cada momento

Wes-¿Por qué siempre llegan tan tarde y me dejan solo con mis estúpidos hermanitos?-escuchaba que wes los interrogaba ya que yo dormía en el segundo piso de la casa y se podían escuchar las conversaciones de la sala

Selena-wes… nosotros…-

¿?-creo que es momento de decirle-

Selena-pero… marcos..-

Marcos-ceras wes nosotros….

Pero no podía escuchar la demás conversación por que se oía demasiado baja la voz y me quede con la duda hasta dormirme…

*a la mañana siguiente*

Me levante perezosamente de mi cama y baje hacia el comedor y me encontré a mis padres sentados en el comedor desayunando junto con mis hermanos

Selena-buenos días hijo-me saludo mi madre mientras me serbia el desayuno en mi plato

Soul-buenos días.. etto… ¿no van a salir hoy?-les pregunte mientras arqueaba una ceja

Selena-no hoy no-

Marcos-si hoy tenemos el dia para ustedes-

Liz-señores Evans unas personas han venido por lo del anuncio en el periódico-dijo liz mientras entraba y hacia una pequeña revernecia ante mis padres

Marcos-diles que pasen y esperen en la sala vamos para aya-

Liz-si señor-dijo saliendo por la puerta de la cocina

Selena-vamos a ver quiénes son si quieren venir vengan-nos dijo mi madre a mi y a mis hermanos

Chrona-yo voy-dijo mi hermana mientras se levantaba de su aciento

Tsubaki-igual yo-

Soul-y yo-les dije mientras llevaba mi plato al lava trastes

Wes-ya que no me quiero quedar solo en el comedor-dijo mi hermano saliendo delante de mi por la puerta

Soul-como siempre tu adelante ¿no?-le dije a wes con un tono de odio pero el solo rio burlonamente y salimos hacia la sala

*en la sala*

Wes-¡O POR KAMI *.*-

Soul-que que pa…-pero me calle al ver a una chica de cabellos rubio-cenizos, ojos color jade quien vestia solo con una blusa de tirantes blanca, una falda escocesa roja, unas botas de tacón negras y en su cuello tenía un cintillo negro como collar y junto a ella había un chico de cabellos negros con 3 extrañas rayas blancas sobre este, ojos dorados y con una camisa negra de manga larga, unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y un cintillo en el cuello como el de la chica

Selena-asi que quieren el trabajo-la voz de mi madre nos saco de nuestro trance a wes y ami y miramos a nuestros padres

Marcos-a.. Chicos ella es maka-dijo mi padre señalando a la chica

Selena-y el es kid-dijo mi madre señalando al chico

Wes-¿y…?-

Selena-vinieron por lo del anuncio del periódico-

Tsubaki-¿y tendrán el puesto?-

Marcos-al parecer si los 2 tienen muy buena presentación-

Maka-les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de tenernos a kid y a mi como personal-

Chrona-yo… yo digo que los contratemos-dijo chrona con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía a el tal kid

Marcos-bueno… el puesto es suyo-dijo mi padre extendiéndole su mano al muchacho de cabello negro

Kid-muchas gracias señor Evans enserio maka y yo necesitamos el trabajo-

Selena-o… me imagino-

Marcos-nuestras sirvientas liz y patty pueden ayudarles en el trabajo-

Maka-si nos encantaría –dijo la chica rubia sonriendo cálidamente

Kid-y… su familia…

Selena-a si permitanos precentarles a nuestros hijos-

Marcos-ellos son: wes,soul,tsubaki y chrona-dijo presentándonos a cada uno

Maka-mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo

Tsubaki-hola maka e… ¿puedo llamarte maka-chan?-

Maka-claro y yo..¿Puedo llamarte tsubaki-chan?-

Tsubaki-¡claro que si!-

Maka-sabes… tengo la sospecha de que seremos buenas amigas-dijo maka sonriéndole a mi hermana tsubaki

Selena-muy bien asi que… maka dormirá junto a la habitación de soul y kid junto a la de chrona-

Maka/kid-si señora evans-

Marcos-¿ya traen sus maletas?-

Maka-si es que… recién acabamos de llegar aquí a Londres-

Selena-¿de donde son?-

Kid-somos de Japón-

Marcos-nuestras sirvientas también son de japon-

Selena-¡liz, patty vengan aquí por favor!-

Liz-si señora-

Marcos-lleven a kid y a maka a sus respectivas habitaciones-

Patty-kyajajajaj si, si, si-

Maka paso junto ami y me miro directo a los ojos, esbozo una linda sonrisa y me dijo:

Maka-parece que lo único que nos separara será una pared-dijo guiñándome el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara

Kid-cuidadito y te le acerques-me dijo el chico mientras se ponía junto a maka

Soul-¿y a ese que?-

Chrona-parece… que le gusta la chica-dijo mi hermana con un tono triste

Tsubaki-¿y por que te entristece pensarlo?-

Wes-u… a la rara le gusta el nuevo sirviente-se burlo wes mientras empujaba a chrona

Chrona-no…no es eso yo…-respondió mi hermana tímidamente

Wes-no hace falta que lo escondas chronita después de todo quien se fijaría en una pecho plano como tu-dijo ws mientras subía las escaleras

Tsubaki-no le hagas caso a wes chrona sabes bien que es un cretino-dijo abrazándola de forma maternal mientras yo seguía recordando las palabras de maka "parece que lo único que nos separara será una pared" esa palabra rondaba por mi mente y en realidad maka tenía un inmenso parecido con la chica que veo en mis sueños será que….. no, no puede ser debo de estar volviéndome loco mejor lo olvido y ya

YAMOTSO-¡YAHOOOOO! EL PRIMER CAP LISTO-

YAMITSU-TE FALTA EL SEGUNDO… BAKA -.-

YAMOTSO-¡NO TE ENTROMETAS O LE DIGO A PAPÁ SOBRE TU YURI-

YAMITSU-ESTE FUE EL FIC DE YAMOTSO HIGURASHI Y LES AGRADECE HABERLO LEIDO BYE…-

Y&Y-¡hasta el próximo capi!-


	2. los chicos misteriosos

**Cap 2**

**Soul pov**

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levante, mis hermanos ya se habían levantado y mis padres no estaban

Soul-¿y mamá y papá?-les pregunte a mis hermanos mientras me sentaba en una silla del comedor

Tsubaki-m.. dimelo a mi-

Chrona-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?-

Cuando por la puerta entro la rubia de orbes jade con un provocativo maid negro

Maka-buenos días chicos-saludo maka mientras se dirigía ala estufa

Wes-¿tu cocinarás hermosa?-

Maka-si yo sere la encargada-

Chrona-¿y que hará kid-kun?-

Maka-kid e… el se encarga de la limpieza-

Tsubaki-podrias darme a mi un plato vegetariano por favor-

Maka-claro tsubaki-chan-

Cuando por la puerta entro corriendo kid y con la respiración muy agitada y maka al ver esto se prehocupo bastante

Maka-kid..¿estas bien?...¿que te pasa?-

Kid-yo…necesito que vengas conmigo un momento-dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo y sacándola de la cocina

We-genial esos 2 se van y yo me quedo con hambre-

Soul-¿A dónde se la habrá llevado?-

¿?-posiblemente al jardín-dijo liz mientras entraba junto con patty

Chrona-¿Cómo sabes?-

Patty-los vimos salir al jardín muy juntitos-

Chrona-a.. ya veo…-

Liz-saben… creo que ellos 2 son pareja o algo asi-

Chrona-¿Qué? ¡NO NO PUEDEN!-Dijo desepérada chrona mientras golpeaba la mesa

Patty-e…¿chrona?-

Wes-lo ven les dije que estaba enamorada del sirviente-

Soul-¡GUARDA SILENCIO WES!-

Tsubaki-chrona…nosotros…-

Chrona-me voy a caminar un rato-

Soul-¿quieres que vaya contigo?-

Chrona-no.. yo.. preferiría ir sola-dijo mientras salía de la cocina y habría la puerta de la casa y salía por esta

**Chrona pov**

Ayer llegaron 2 chicos por el puesto de sirvientes, una chica y un chico, la chica era linda y pareció gustarle a mis hermanos wes y soul pero el chico… era el chico mas guapo que yo jamás aya visto en toda mi vida se llamaba kid y era muy apuesto y al parecer wes descubrio mis sentimientos hacia el y me burlaba a cada rato aunque yo tengo la sospecha de que kid y maka son algo mas que amigos o algo asi ya que ayer kid no se despegaba ni un momento de maka y ahora están juntitos en el jardín era mas que obvio que kid y maka eran algo, decidi dar una vuelta por la ciudad para despejar mi mente y al salir me encontré en el jardín a kid abrazando a maka mientras ella solo lloraba contra su pecho y eso me dolió mucho, me dolió ver a kid con ella y a pesar de que casi acabo de conocerlo fue amor a primera vista pero se que el nunca se fijara en mi.

Al momento de estar abriendo la reja de la casa sentí una mano encima de mi hombro y al voltear la mirada me encontré con los hermosos ojos dorados de kid

Kid-disculpe señorita chrona pero…¿A dónde va?-

Chrona-me dirigía a… a… a dar una vuelta-

Kid-¿y sus hermanos ya saben que usted saldrá?-

Chrona-si ya están enterados-

Kid-perfecto… vaya con cuidado-me dijo sonriendo cálidamente lo que causo un leve rubor en mis mejillas

*ciudad de Londres*

Caminaba sin rumbo solo esperaba que caminar me hiciera olvidar de todos mis problemas y lo raro fue que en cada paso que daba escuchaba unas voces detrás de mí y también unos pasos asi que camine más rápido hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida y ahí me quede parada de espaldas a una pared de ladrillos rojos

¿?-vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí-me dijo un tipo calvo y con muchos tatuajes-una jovencita caminando sola por las peligrosas calles de Londres-

¿?-niña.. ¿no sabias que hay violadores o psicópatas cerca?-me pregunto una mujer de cabello tojo y ojos azules con vestimenta de bandala

¿?-asi como nosotros jejejeje-se rio el tipo calvo mientras me apretaba los brazos y la chica se agacho para apretarme los pies dejándome ante ellos indefensa y quieta

Chrona-¡SUELTENME NO ME TOQUEN!-les ordene con lagrimillas en los ojos pero ellos solo rieron y el tipo calvo comenzaba a besarme el cuello con su asquerosa boca

¿?-YA OYERON A LA SEÑORITA SUELTENLA-escuche una voz masculina en la entrada del callejón, era un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados

¿?-ustedes me dan asco miren que intentar violar a una muchacha es acto yuri para una mujer como la zorrita esa-dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos jade mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice y la pelirroja,

Eran 2 chicos que vestían casi de igual manera, el chico tenia una camisa de manga larga negra con un botón en forma de calavera, unos zapatos negros y en el cuello tenia el símbolo de una calavera igual al de su botón y la chica tenia unos tacones negros y un vestido negro de tirantes con un botón similar al del chico y con la misma marca en el cuello

¿?-y a ustedes que si nos la queremos violar-pregunto el calvo

¿?-y a ustedes que si soy yuri-pregunto la pelirroja cruzada de brazos

¿?-pues ….-dijo la chica de cabello negro con un dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa

¿?/¿?-¡EN NOMBRE DE LA ESCUELA DE ESPIAS Y ASESINOS DEL SEÑOR SHINIGAMI OSEA NUESTRO PADRE NUESTRO DEBER ES DETENER A TODOS LOS HUMANOS QUE HAN SACADO DE CONTROL SU VIDA!-dijeron los 2 mientras de sus espaldas sacaban su mano con unos cuchillos afilados

¿?-¡JA VAN A MATARNOS!-dijo la pelirroja mientras arqueaba una ceja pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar por que la chica Peli negra ya le había atravesado el estomago con el cuchillo

¿?-pero que…-pero el tipo calvo recibió una cuchillada por detrás por el chico castaño dejando afuera uno de sus intestinos y llenando el suelo de sangre, los cadáveres cayeron al piso y los chicos los pisoteaban sin piedad manchandoce los zapatos y con unas pringas en la cara de sangre

¿?-que divertido fue hacer esto-dijo el chico de cabello castaño mientras en su mano sostenía el corazón de la chica pelirroja

¿?-totalmente-dijo la de cabello negro mientras jalaba los intestinos del calvo como si fueran una cuerda

¿?-hermana… la chica-dijo el castaño mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice y yo solo temblaba de miedo en mi lugar

¿?-e… a si-dijo soltando el órgano y acercándose a mi mientras que yo solo lloraba y me encogía en mi lugar

Chrona-¿Qué van a hacerme?, ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!-

¿?-tranquila nena ya estas a salvo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo me quedaba helada en mi lugar

¿?-que malvados fueron al haberte querido lastimar-me dijo el castaño mientras me acariciaba la mejilla

Chrona-¿qui…qui…qu…quienes son ustedes?-les pregunte nerviosamente mientras que la de cabello negro se separaba de mi y me sonreía

¿?-yo… em.. yo me llamo em… mara-me dijo nerviosamente

¿?-a y… yo soy ken-me dijo el castaño mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Chrona-¿Por qué me salvaron?-

Mara-es nuestro deber… adiós chrona-me dijo mientras ella y el castaño saltaban hacia un tejado con una elasticidad increíble y se alejaron dejándome a mi ahí parada y muy confundida, cuando logre reaccionar me fui corriendo hacia mi casa y al llegar me encontré con el rostro preocupado de tsubaki

Tsubaki-chrona…¿estás bien? Estas temblando-me dijo mientras sostenía mis manos

Chrona-yo…. No-le dije mientras me ponía a llorar sobre su pecho

Soul-chrona…¿Qué te paso?-

Liz-¡chrona!-dijo mientras corria hacia donde yo estaba llorando y entonces de las escaleras bajaron kid y maka mientras ella se amarraba ese misterioso cintillo en el cuello

Liz-¿en sonde estaban llevo horas buscándolos?-

Maka-yo limpiaba mi habitación-

Kid-y yo… la ayudaba a ella-

Maka-señorita chrona ¿se encuentra bien?-

Chrona-necesito irme a mi cuarto-les dije mientras trepaba las escaleras rápidamente

Kid-¡chrona espera!-escuche la voz de kid llamándome pero la ignore no tenía ganas de hablarle todavía me dolia el corazón de lo que había hecho y seguía traumada por lo que paso en el callejon

**Soul pov**

Veía como mi hermana chrona trepaba las escaleras con un deje de tristeza y kid la llamaba con un tono de preocupación

Tsubaki-¿Qué crees que le habrá sucedido a chrona?-

Soul-no se pero.. será mejor preguntarle mas tarde ahora no es momento-le dije mientras me hiba a la sala y me sentaba en el sofá

Maka-joven soul….-escuche la voz de maka mientras se ponía delante mio

Soul-que… ¿que sucede?-

Maka-bueno… tengo que aspirar bajo del sofá asi que… podría pasarse al otro mueble-me pidió con un tono dulce y calmado mientras que yo solo asentía con la cabeza y me sentaba en el otro mueble, maka se inclino para encender la aspiradora y al hacerlo la falda de su maid se levanto permitiéndome ver sus bragas rosas con encaje blanco y me dio una tremenda hemorragia nasal que no pude contener, cuando maka se lavanto corriendo y se estiro la falda

Maka-yo… lamento lo que vio joven soul-se disculpo con un hermoso sonrojo es sus mejillas

Soul-etto… no, no hay problema-le dije mientras acariciaba mi nuca

Maka-dejeme limpiarle esa inesperada hemorragia-me dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco y me limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con dulzura, luego pude sentir su respiración junto a la mia y unos enormes deseos de besarla entraron en mi mente

Soul-gracias-le dije mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano

Maka-e… no hay de que-me dijo sonrojada mientras nuestro labios se acercaba lentamente cuando

¿?-maka…tienes una llamado por el celular-dijo el inoportuno de kid mientras entraba con el celular de maka en la mano y sonaba la canción de elysion:killing my dreams, maka se separo de mi y tomo su celular y vio el verificador de llamados y sonrio emocionada

Maka-kid…. ¡es el!-

Kid-¿encerio?-

Maka-si-

Kid-saludamelo y dile que no haga tonterías-

Maka-lo hare-dijo mientras contestaba su celular en el cual lo único que pude escuchar fue un:-"que tal pecho plano ¿Cómo estás?"-

Maka-si… yo también te extrañe…vaya forma de saludar ¿no crees? A… te manda saludos kid, aja ¡¿encerio!?, ye que bueno-dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras

Soul-¿con quién habla?-

Kid-a… con una persona a quien queremos mucho a pesar de que sea un tremendo idiota-

Soul-¿a quién?-

lo sabrás-me dijo mientras seguía a maka

...

**YAMOTSO-¡TAN, TAN HASTA AQUÍ! QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE ESTO NO ES UN KIDXMAKA DE HECHO ODIO A ESA PAREJA -.- -**

**¿REVIEWS**?


	3. recuerdo

**Yamotso-bueno al parecer mi primer fic fue todo un éxito a si que lo continuare je-je-**

**Yamitsu:que bueno no quería soportar tus malditos lloriqueos si no le gustaba tu fic a los fans….baka yamotso-**

**Yamotso-lean chicos lean . -**

**Yamitsu-huy hipnotiza con sus tiernos ojos rubí-**

**Cap 3**

***sueño***

En una casa de grandes paredes y un enorme jardín, una familia estaba dentro de la casa, la madre de ojos jade y cabellos marrones quien tenía una enorme pancita de 8 meses de embarazo sentada en un sillón y admirando a su hija de 5 años de hermosos orbes jade y cabellos cenizos quien jugaba tiernamente con una muñeca de cabellos negros y ojos jade como los de ella, cuando por la puerta entro un hombre de cabello cenizos y los ojos azules con una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho

Niña-¡papi, papi!..¿qué te paso?-preguntaba la niña con lagrimillas en los ojos

Mujer-¡mi amor!..¿quién te hizo esto?-gritaba la mujer mientras abrazaba asu marido, no le importo mancharse el vestido del rojo de la sangre de su amado esposo

Señor-los… los…-pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que una bala le había dado en la espalda y cayó muerto encima de su esposa la cual solo grito ante el acto

¿?-vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí… ya ves lo que les pasa a los que no cooperan-decia una mujer rubia y de ojos azules

Niña-¿mami, papi?-decía la niña mientras miraba atónita la escena

¿?-vamos preciosa no me digas que tienes miedo-le decía un hombre rubio de ojos marrones acercándosele peligrosamente

***fin del sueño***

**Maka pov**

Aun sigo teniendo ese recuerdo, el recuerdo de cuando perdí a mis padres y quede huérfana, bueno… casi huérfana

¿?-maka… despierta hay que comenzar la vigilancia temprano-escuche la voz de kid del otro lado de la puerta y me levante de prisa, me puse el estúpido maid y abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba mi hermano kid con su traje de mayordomo ya puesto

Maka-ya estoy lista-

Kid-a… pero antes… papá quiere hablar contigo-

Maka-¿enserio?-

Kid-si de hecho.. esta en el espejo ahora mismo-

Maka-voy para allá, tu vigila que los mocosos no se despierten-

Kid-m… ¿mocosos incluyendo a soul?-me dijo con tono burlón

Maka-si.. e incluyendo a chrona-

Kid-toushe-

***espejo del baño***

Maka-hola padre-salude a mi padre shinigami-sama haciendo una pequeña reverencia delante de el

Shinigami-sama-¿ya hay noticias sobre esos asesinos maka-chan?-

Maka-salen cada mañana pero ni kid ni yo sabemos a dónde-

Shinigami-sama-está bien, quiero que me investiguen donde guardan sus armas, les tomen unas fotografías y me las envíen-

Maka-si señor, padre shinigami-

Shinigami-sama- a por cierto pronto enviare a B*S contigo y con kid-

Maka-si ayer me llamo para contármelo-

Shinigami-sama-tengan mucho cuidado y procuren que no los descubran-

Maka-si padre-

Shinigami-sama-hasta pronto-se despidió de mi, mi padre con un movimiento de manos

Baje hasta la sala donde se encontraban liz y patty arreglando uno de los cojines

Liz-a… buenos días maka-

Maka-hola liz y patty-las salude con una sonrisa

Patty-kyajajajj buenos días, buenos días-

Liz- a por cierto el joven wes dijo que si podías subir a limpiar su habitación-

Maka-e… ckaro ire enseguida-les dije con una sonrisa mientras ponía un pie encima de la escalera pero patty se tiro encima de mi

Patty-¡no, no vayas maka!-me decía patty mientras se aferraba a mi pierna

Maka-¿Por qué no?-

Liz-patty.. deja que maka suba a ver que quiere el estúpido de wes-

Maka-¿lo odian?-

Liz-pfff que si lo odiamos-

Patty-con locura-

Maka-¿Por qué?-

Liz-etto… tenemos prohibido hablar sobre eso-me dijo liz con unj tono de tristesa

Maka-ok voy para aya-dije mientras subia las escaleras y llegaba al cuarto de wes-joven wes decía mientras tocaba la puerta

Wes-pasa-me dijo el "señorito" y habri la puerta hasta encontrarme con el cuarto todo oscuro, camine un poco pero luego sentí una mano cubriéndome la boca y mientras mas trataba de gritar mas presión tenia aquella mano sobre mi boca y luego escuche la pervertida voz de wes

Wes-¿ya te había dicho lo provocativa que te vez con ese maid?-me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y yo inrentaba gritar hasta que el me lanzo encima de su cama y se puso a gatas sobre mi

Maka- déjame ir o las pagaras muy caro-le advertí mientras mi mirada se llenaba de furia

Wes-m… no pienso hacerlo ya que… tu eres la criada y yo el amo asi que tu haces todo lo que yo te diga-

Maka-jajajaj en eso te equivocas porque yo… no soy una criada cualquiera-

Wes-¿Cómo?-

y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar en un agil movimiento quede encima de el

wes-ya ves a si me gusta…-

maka-jajaj tu piensas que lo hice para que gozaras mas… jajajaj te equivocas-

y saque una navaja de uno de los bolcillos de mi maid y se lo puse en el cuello de manera amenazante

maka-si tratas de hacerme algo o si le dices algo a tus padres… este cuchillo se va a ir directamente hasta tu puto corazón de mierda y si le dices algo a soul juro que te voy a cortar la cabeza, te sacare los órganos, te cortare los brazos y te pisoteare tu pinche y putrefacto cadáver…¿aceptas?

Wes-s….s…si-

Maka-bien-le dije mientras guardaba la navaja y me acomodaba el cabello-vaje para desayunar joven wes hoy cocinare hot cakes- le dije con tono dulce y amable

Wes-e… pero tu…

Maka-e…¿le pasa algo joven?-

Wes-e.. n..n…no-

Maka-bien no tarde en bajar n.n-

***comedor***

**Soul pov**

Chrona-e.. ¿Dónde están maka y kid?-

Soul-nada mas falta que desaparezcan como nuestros padres- le dije a mi hermana con un tono de molestia

Tsubaki-ahí viene maka junto con wes-

Soul-¿¡con wes?!-¡que hacia ella con wes!, wes se cento y por primera vez se quedo callado

Maka-muy bien les preparare el desayuno n.n- decía ella mientras sacaba la harina de la alacena

Después de desayunar me quede en la sala mirando televisión junto a chrona, sabia que era el mejor momento para preguntarle por que vino tan agitada ayer

Soul-ne… chrona-

Chrona-¿si?-

Soul-¿Por qué viniste tan agitada ayer?-

Chrona-e.. bu…bu.. Bueno yo… sufri c¿un accidente ayer-

Soul-¿qué te paso?-

Chrona-unos tipos casi terminan vi..v.i…violándome ayer pero 2 chicos misteriosos me salvaron-y al parecer la conversación la escucharon maka y kid quienes estaba conversando en medio del pacillo

Maka-oye chrona ejem… lamento entrometerme pero… ¿de casualidad la chica era de cabello negro y ojos jade?-

Kid-¿y el chico de cabello marrón y ojos dorados?

Chrona-e… si-

Maka-son 2 de los 3 hijos de la muerte-

Soul-¿Quiénes?-

Kid-los hijos de la muerte son 3 y se dedican a matar a las personas que han hecho de su vida una mierda-

Maka-hagan lo que hagan no se lleven o enamoren de ninguno de los 3-

Soul-¿Por qué?-

Maka-son peligrosos cuando se salen de control-

Chrona-pues la chica me abrazo ayer y fue muy linda conmigo-

Kid-si quizás estaba tranquila pero cuando se altera es una máquina de matanza y no mide el control de su locura-

Chrona-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Kid-yo… lo escuche en Japón-

Soul-quieren decir que hay que tener cuidado con ellos-

Maka-si y hagan lo que hagan nunca pero nunca los contratigan o alaben eso los vuelve mas locos-

Soul-etto ok-

Chrona-oye soul… ¿iras a la disco hoy con kim?-me pregunto chrona

Soul-no lo sé dijo que también iría Harvard-

Chrona-¿puedo ir contigo?-

Soul-claro chrona seria muy cool que fueras-

Chrona-ejejej gracias-

Después de la plática que tuve con chrona me dirigía hasta mi cuarto cuando vi que maka estaba parada frente a la puerta de su habitación con la cabeza baja y murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar

Soul-maka…¿estas bien?-puse mi mano sobre su hombro y al parecer esa acción le sorprendió bastante que levanto su mirada y efectivamente ella había estado llorando

Maka-a… soul yo… no te oi por aca-

Soul-¿Qué lloras?-

Maka-yo… nada solo recordaba unas cosas, mejor te preparas para tu cita con esa tal kim-

Soul-¿cita?.. jajaj no kim y yo solo somos amigos-

Maka-¿no es tu novia o algo asi?-

Soul-e… no-

Maka-a..b..b…bueno nada mas preguntaba-me dijo desviando su mirada algo sonrojada

Soul-y si fuera min novia..¿estarias celosa?-le dije acorralándola en la puerta

Maka-¿celosa yo? Jajaja no nada que ver-

Soul-¿segura?-

Maka-completamente-

Soul-m… perfecto entonces… ¿no serias capaz de matar por amor?-

Maka-m… quien te dijo que no-

Soul-¿serias capaz?-

Maka-si, si lo haría pero no te preocupes no me gusta nadie-me dijo haciéndome a un lado y pasando

"no me gusta nadie", "no me gusta nadie "esa palabra si que me dolió y me dolió mucho porque si ya de que sirve esconderlo me enamore de esa chica, me enamore de la sirvienta de mi casa, si la amo me di cuenta desde que ella llego a trabajar aquí pero admitámoslo jamás voy a gustarle

"no me gusta nadie", nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie

Si es cierto eso que dicen que el amor es ciego lo que sé es que soy un estúpido enamorado sin remordimientos


	4. la fiesta de la sangre parte 1

**Yamotso-¡gore, gore, gore!-**

**Yamitsu-¡lemmon, lemmon, lemmon!-**

**Yamotso-pregunta para los fans:¿Qué quieren ver mas en los cap: gore, hechi o lemmon?-**

**Yamitsi-voten por lo que quieran ver y yamotso lo incluirá mas en los cap-**

**Yamotso-disfruten el cap lo hice con todo mi amor-**

**Yamitsu-asco :b-**

**Cap 4**

***la fiesta de la sangre***

Me termine de alistar para ir a esa nueva disco a la que me habían invitado unos amigos, estaba emocionado por que iría conmigo mi hermana chrona pero a la vez estaba preocupado sentía dentro de mi que algo iba a salir mal y eso me preocupaba

(toc-toc)(ruido de puerta)

La puerta sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos y logre regresar en si

Soul-¿Quién?-

¿?-joven soul… soy maka-la vos de sonaba muy preocupada a si que me puse mis pantalones ya que solo estaba con mis boxers y le abrí la puerta, ella al verme tan arreglado se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

Soul-¿Qué pasa maka?-

maka-su hermana chrona lo espera en la sala para que se vayan a la disco-y al momento de voltearse para irse la tome de la muñeca lo cual pareció sorprenderle mucho a ella pero tenía que decírselo no perdía nada con hacerlo

soul-oye maka tu…. ¿quisieras acompañarnos a la disco?-

maka-etto yo… no lo sé-

saul-vamos será divertido-le dije con una sonrisa muy cool

maka-no se tengo que preguntarle a kid

soul-¿Por qué el tiene que tomar las decisiones por ti?-le pregunte enojado

maka-por que el es una persona muy especial para mi-

soul-¿es tu novio?-

maka-e… no, ya te dije que no me gusta nadie-

saul-si ya me lo habías dicho no hace falta que me lo repitas-le dije con voz irritada y fría

maka-¿Qué rayos te pasa estas actuando extraño?-me dijo soltándose de mi agarre

soul-en que sentido-

maka-no lo se, como muy… frio-

soul-da igual me dices si quieres ir o no-le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras y aunque maka lo niegue si le gusta alguien y ese alguien es kid admitámoslo ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo

***sala***

Ahí en la sala estaba mi hermana chrona sentada en el sillón conversando con kid quien al verme se levanto y subió las escaleras supongo que iba con Maka

Soul-¿de que hablaban?-le pregunte a chrona sentándome a su lado

chrona-a… no… n…n…nada interesante-

Soul-invite a maka a ir con nosotros-

chrona-¿y que te dijo?-

Soul-que le tenia que preguntar a kid-

chrona- también le pregunte a kid y me dijo que tenía que preguntarle a maka, supongo que por eso trepo las escaleras-y como estábamos en la sala se podía escuchar unos murmuros y esos murmuros eran las voces de maka y kid, chronay yo disimuladamente nos acercamos a las escaleras para escuchar mejor su plática, se que es descortés pero queríamos saber si iban a ir o no

maka-vamos kid será divertido-

kid-no lo se maka presiento que algo malo pasara y me sentiría horrible si algo te pasara-

maka- sabes perfectamente bien que puedo defenderme sola a si como mara y ken-

kid-pero mara y ken son totalmente opuestos a nosotros-

maka-pfff ¿encerio?-

¿?-etto chicos no creen que están siendo algo chismosos-la voz de nuestra hermana tsubaki hizo que nos sobresaltáramos y se nos erizara la piel

Soul-etto tsubaki eso no es ser chismosos-le dije con nerviosismo

Tsubaki-aja ¿y que es?-

Chrona -queríamos saber si ellos nos iban a acompañar al la disco-

Tsubaki-¿no era mejor preguntárselos?-

Soul-e…¿iras con nosotros tsubaki?-

Tsubaki- no lose pensaba en salir a comprar con liz y patty al supermercado-dijo ella con un dedo sobre su mentón de forma pensativa, cuando por las escaleras bajaron maka y kid

maka-lo siento soul pero ni kid ni yo podremos ir-

soul-¿Por qué?-

kid-no tenemos ganas, hasta luego-decía mientras el y maka se daban media vuelta y volvían a trepar las escaleras

chrona-sabia que iba a preferir quedarse con maka-dijo mi hermana con un tono de tristeza

tsubaki-ya, ya chicos no se pongan así, vayan a su fiesta y diviértanse-nos dijo con una sonrisa maternal mientras abrazaba a chrona, y reasignados chrona y yo salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a esa tal disco

**maka pov**

nos habían invitado a mi y a kid a esa tal disco a donde iban soul y chrona pero kid y yo decidimos mejor no ir, no vaya a ser que se arme algún problema y "mara y ken" tengan que entrar en acción, les advertimos a los chicos sobre ellos y es cierto podemos ser muy peligroso cuando algo nos hace enojar y no controlamos nuestra locura porque si es cierto kid y yo somos esos 2 asesinos que salen entre la noche pero solo asesinamos a la gente que como dice kid"hicieron de su vida una mierda" y decidimos quedarnos en la casa intentando investigar sobre esos malditos asesinos

***disco de londres***

**Soul pov**

El lugar estaba repleto de adolescentes bailando, bebiendo y festejando y ahí nos encontramos con kim y harvard quienes nos indicaban que nos fuéramos a sentar en unas sillas cerca de ellos

crona-oye soul…- me llamo mi hermana tirándome de la manga de mi camisa

Soul-¿Qué ocurre?-

chrona-esos tipos de aya se ven algo sospechosos-apuntaba a una mesa donde habian 3 sujetos el primero era un hombre de cabellos naranjas, ojos azules quien extrañamente tenía un cintillo plateado en su nariz, la segunda persona era una mujer quien tenía el cabello negro y los ojos morados que parecían una telaraña y el tercero era un hombre de cabello gris y ojos negros

Soul-¿ a que te refieres?-

chrona-no lo se presiento que algo malo harán-y al parecer chrona tenia razon por que a los 5 minutos una de la camareras de aquella disco había terminado con una cuchillada en el abdomen, sus gritos indicaron que los extraños sujetos eran los causantes de su apuñalada

¿?-atencion, atención "jovencitos" no les haremos daño si cooperan y no nos hacen enojar-decía el hombre de cabello naranja

¿?-ya oyeron a mi compañero giriko, si no quieren acabar como ella*señalando a la camarera muerta en el piso*entonces pórtense bien-

Y e pocos minutos ya tenían de rehenes a todos los chicos y empleados del antro incluyéndonos a chrona y a mi junto con kim y heavard, parece que lo único que buscaban era dinero

**maka pov**

me desperté de golpe ya que me había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala, presentía dentro de mi alma que chrona y soul no estaban bien así que me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa, tome mis armas las cuales guarde en un bolso y también guarde mi peluca negra y disimuladamente Salí de mi cuarto para caminar por los oscuros pasillos y poder llegar a la puerta de salida pero al momento de poner mi mano sobre la perilla sentí otra mano y me espante en ese momento, pensaba que era un ladrón que había entrado así que saque de mi bolso una guadaña de anillo que mi padre me había regalado(yamotso-:un anillo que se transforma en guadaña kyajajaj que original)y le apunte a un extraño bulto que estaba frente a mí, la extraña persona saco dos pistolas de su bolcillo y me apunto con estas, yo no perdí el tiempo y comencé a girar la guadaña y el sus pistolas y en algunos movimientos me lanzaba balas las cuales lograba detener con el filo de mi guadaña hasta que moví mi guadaña como para cortarlo a la mitad y por un momento creí que lo había logrado pero el se agacho y me jalo el pie haciendo que callera boca arriba en el piso

¿?-veo que hace tiempo que no practicas maka-

maka-¿kid?-

kid-el mismo-dijo guardando sus pistolas en su bolcillo

maka-baka ¿Qué haces levantado?-

kid-lo mismo que tu, iba a ir a la disco para ver si todo estaba en orden-

maka-¿Cómo lo sabias?-

kid-te conozco desde hace mas de 13 años-

maka-m… baka-

kid-¿crees que nos creerán que somos "mara y ken"-

maka-debe funcionar, vayamos a ver con que mierda de gente pelearemos hoy-dije mientras habría la puerta de la casa junto con kid y dábamos varios pasos hacia adelante, enserio que tener doble personalidad no es nada fácil

**YAMOTSO-NA,NA,NA, NA ,NA EL CAP NO TUVO NADA AMOROSO POR AHORA PERO SE IRA INTENSIFICANDO POCO A POO HASTA LLEGAR AL LEMMON ASI QUE AHÍ VA EL FIC POCO A POCO.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
